Chrysolite
Chrysolite (or Peridot Facet-8BR Cut-4NC) was a disillusioned Homeworld Gem that secretly experimented with unauthorized gemetic modifications. She was broken in two during a self-experiment, and is now considered shattered. Her "remains" became Aqua Aura Quartz and Olivine. Appearance Chrysolite was a tall and slender Gem, roughly the height of Pearl. Her gem was a triangular facet and on her chest. In her final regeneration, she wore a light green V-necked labcoat with yellow and pink diamonds serving as buttons. She also wore green sleeves and pants, dark green boots, and a lavender visor resembling horn-rimmed glasses. In addition, she wore dull green, long gloves, each bearing a yellow star on the palm. Her hair was in a pentagonal shape. Personality Chrysolite, despite being a Homeworld Gem, had very little respect for Homeworld or even her Diamond. In fact, the stars she wore on the palms of her gloves were a nod to the Crystal Gems, whom she silently revered. Her name was actually a nickname, to give herself a feeling of distinction from other Peridots. Despite her respect for the Crystal Gems, she lacked their care for other life, be it organic or Gem, and was so willing to put herself before everyone else that she was said to have "a Diamond complex." While she bonded with her fellow Gems, and asked them for consent before experimenting on them, it was mostly to fulfill her own agenda. She often withheld information regarding her pseudomorphing experiments from her test subjects, or convinced them they would become the Gems they always wanted to be (which was rarely the case). In addition, she had a notorious habit of bubbling and collecting defective Gems, and was willing to go forward with her self-modification despite knowing it would destroy the planet she performed it on. History Chrysolite was an Era 1 Peridot sent to Earth to aid in the colonization effort. Consequently, she experienced the Rebellion firsthand. As a Kindergartener, she was targeted by the Crystal Gems and inevitably had to take part in the fighting to defend herself. Being surprisingly successful in stopping rebel attacks, capturing rebels, and getting non-combatant loyalists to safety, she was heralded as a hero. The peridot eventually received a private laboratory and even her own Pearl for her actions during the Rebellion. Despite this, her experiences during the Rebellion, especially Pink Diamond's supposed shattering, caused her to question the Gem hierarchy. Her curiosity and doubts led to the start of the pseudomorph experiments. The only Gem who knew what she intended to achieve with her experiments, outside of Chrysolite herself, was her Pearl, who was ordered to never tell anyone. However, it is known that as a direct result of her experiments, many Gems disappeared, not to be seen again. Her final experiment was an attempt to pseudomorph herself into an unknown Gem type. However, a superior found her incubation capsule and broke it open early, causing the process to be incomplete. When she tried to form, she was so unstable that she split in two, forming Olivine and Aqua Aura Quartz. Since the mind and personality of their parent Gem were altered so drastically by the modifications, Chrysolite is considered shattered despite technically never being killed. Abilities Being an Era 1 Gem, Chrysolite presumably had all standard Gem abilities, such as shapeshifting, superhuman strength, and bubbling. Fusions * When fused with Peacock Pearl, they formed Trinitite. Skillsets * Grappling Gun Proficiency: Chrysolite's weapon was a grappling gun, which she could use to travel distances quickly as well as using it as a weapon. * Keen Intellect: As a Peridot, Chrysolite was very intelligent, able to outwit the original Crystal Gems on more than one occasion. ** Kindergarten Knowledge: Since she was a Kindergartener, Chrysolite had extensive knowledge on the creation of other Gems. She used this knowledge to create the pseudomorphs and Chameleon Diamond. ** Engineering: Chrysolite was adept with Era 1 and Era 2 Gem technology. She designed many of the details of her own ship, and modified it extensively after receiving it to suit her needs. When she was waiting for her modification experiments to bear fruit, she was inventing new machines and gadgets for personal use, including the machine used for reverse fusion. Unique Abilities * Wall Scaling: Chrysolite could walk up vertical surfaces and along ceilings without any equipment. * Hologram Projection: Chrysolite could project holograms and holographic screens from her gemstone without technologic assistance. Relationships Aqua Aura Quartz Despite respecting her parent Gem, Aqua Aura doesn't spare Chrysolite from her transparent criticism. Chameleon Diamond The relationship between Chrysolite and Chameleon Diamond is unknown. However, since Chameleon Diamond knows so much about Chrysolite and her past, it can be assumed that they were close. Olivine Olivine deeply respects her parent Gem, to the point she will defend her if others speak ill of the Peridot. Peacock Pearl Chrysolite treated her Pearl more like an equal than an object. Prior to her splitting, Chrysolite and Peacock Pearl were very close, sharing a kind of bond that was rare for Chrysolite to form with another. Their bond was strong enough that they could fuse with little effort, despite them only doing so for utilitarian purposes. Peridscha Like Ruby Quartz, Peridscha was a willing test subject for Chrysolite's experiments. Prior to this, Peridscha looked up to Chrysolite as a role model, and felt honored when she was noticed. Her feelings towards Chrysolite changed, however, when she destabilized her shortly after her pseudomorphing was complete. Ruby Quartz Ruby Quartz, as a regular ruby, was previously assigned to guard Chrysolite's private lab. The two secretly developed a friendly bond, eventually causing her to become one of Chrysolite's willing test subjects. Despite the peridot's reaction to her lack of healing powers, Ruby Quartz doesn't think any less of Chrysolite and remains loyal to her creation, Chameleon Diamond. Scapolite Scapolite was Chrysolite's superior even before the Rebellion started. However, they didn't interact much outside of basic business until Chrysolite began defending Homeworld's cause during the war. This caught Scapolite's eye, and she came to deeply respect the Peridot under her command. Since they expressed similar views towards the Authority after the war ended, Chrysolite was able to get Scapolite to greenlight her modifications project, though few details were made known to her and even fewer to Homeworld. Scapolite continued to turn a blind eye to Chrysolite's experiments for millennia, until the Peridot attempted to pseudomorph herself. Trivia * Unlike with other pseudomorphs, neither Aqua Aura's nor Olivine's gemstones resemble Chrysolite's, implying that she attempted to modify herself to a much greater extent. * Chrysolite's current design draws inspiration from a group of Gems, believed to be Era 1 Peridots, seen in the episode "Legs from Here to Homeworld." * Chrysolite is one of several Mars AU Gems associated with a Major Arcana tarot card; specifically, "Death." ** This is due to her dramatic transformation (her metaphorical death). Gemstone Gemology Gemstone Information * Chrysolite is an antiquated name for peridot. The name "chrysolite" was formerly applied not only to peridot but also many similarly colored stones, which is part of the reason it is no longer commonly used. * Peridot is a gem-quality variety of olivine that is one of the few gemstones that occur in only one color, an olive-green. This is because peridot gets its color from the mineral itself, rather than impurities in the stone. ** Olivine is a very common mineral, technically considered a mineral group, or a hybrid, with forsterite and fayalite being "parents" called end members. * The name "Peridot" is believed to have originated from the Arabic word faridat, meaning "gem", or, as the Oxford English Dictionary suggests, it came from classical Latin pæderot - a kind of opal. ** The ancient Romans called it 'evening emerald' since its color did not darken at night, but could still be appreciated by candlelight and the light of a campfire. * Peridot is the official birthstone for the month of August as adopted by the American National Association of Jewelers in 1912. It is also the stone for the Zodiac sign of Libra. Peridot is assigned to the planet Saturn. It may be given as a gem on the sixteenth wedding anniversary. * Peridot is a healing gemstone often associated with peace, compassion, and harmony of relationships. Its powers are thought to promote growth and renewal while alleviating negative emotions such as guilt, resentment, and apathy. * Even though peridots existed in ancient history, at one point they vanished until some were found 30 years ago in Pakistan.Category:Characters Gallery Chrysolite.png|Chrysolite's original concept artCategory:Deceased Characters Category:Peridots Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Independents Category:Martian Arcana Category:Pink Diamond Gems Category:Yellow Diamond Gems Category:Green Colored Gems Category:Unknown Colony Gems